Golden Days for Boys and Girls
"Golden Days for Boys and Girls" is the first episode of the fifth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 49th episode overall. It was written by Executive Producer Howard Korder and directed by Executive Producer Tim Van Patten. It first aired on September 7, 2014 and drew 2.37 million US viewers. Plot Synopsis Appearences First Appearences #Salvatore Maranzano - new Boss of New York. Deaths #Mr. Bennett - Committing suicide. #Joe Masseria - Shot by Benjamin Siegel and Tonino Sandrelli. # unknown numbers of prisoners and guards # Unnamed Meyer Lansky's hitman. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller (credit only) #Shea Whigham as Elias "Eli" Thompson (credit only) #Stephen Graham as Al Capone (credit only) #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle (credit only) #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse (credit only) #Ben Rosenfield as Willie Thompson (credit only) #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody (credit only) Guest Starring #Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Ian Hart as Ethan Thompson, 1884 #Chris Caldovino as Tonino Sandrelli #Ivo Nandi as Joe Masseria #Boris McGiver as Sheriff Peter Lindsay, 1884 #Michael Zegen as Bugsy Siegel #John Ellison Conlee as Commodore Louis Kaestner, 1884 #Erin Dilly as Elenore Thompson, 1884 #Giampiero Judica as Salvatore Maranzano #Patch Darragh as Mr. Bennett #Paul Calderon as Arquimedes # John C. Vennema as Lawrence Conors # Danny McCarthy as Pat Halligan, 1884 # Nolan Lyons as Enoch Thompson, 1884 # Oakes Fegley as Elias Thompson, 1884 Co-starring #Marcus Anturri as Jim Neary, 1884 #Onata Aprile as Susan Thompson, 1884 #Roberta Colindrez as a Cuban prostitute #Roberto De Felice as Gerardo Scarpato #Michael De Nola as a Maranzano Gangster #James Engel as an Atlantic City Tourist, 1884 #RJ Fattori as a Street urchin, 1884 #Jorge Ferragut as Rogelio, the waiter #Lee Godart as Maxime Ronis #Olli Haaskivi as Conor's Assistant #Brian Haley as the Lead Guard #Joseph Huffman as a Stock Broker #Eliud Kauffman as a Cuban Army Captain #Elisha Lawson as a Chain Gang Prisoner #Rachel McPhee as Lady in Wagon, 1884 #Warner Miller as Milton, prisoner #Juan Mirt as a Cuban business child #Valentino Musumeci as an Atlantic City urchin, 1884 #Julia Osborne as an Atlantic City Tourist, 1884 #Donald Paul as a Chain Gang Prisoner #Sarah Shankman as Alice, Margaret’s co-worker #Michael Siberry as Senator Wendell Lloyd #John Talalas as a Chain Gang Boss #Laura E. Taylor as an Atlantic City Tourist, 1884 #Daniel Wolfe as a Chain Gang Guard #Maxwell Zener as a Havana Tourist, at the protest #Jonah Young as a Chain Gang Guard #Bree Branker as a dancer #Lou Brockman as a dancer #Eva Carrozza as a dancer #Heather Gehring as a dancer #Natalia Lepore Hagan as a dancer #Stephen Hanna as a dancer #Melana Lloyd as a dancer #Manuel Rojas as a dancer #Jeffrey C. Sousa as a dancer #Ian Klein as a dancer Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor #Jonathan Freeman, A.S.C. - Director of Photography #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Co-Producer #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #Brad Carpenter - Producer #Rick Yorn - Producer #Allen Coulter - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Eugene Kelly - Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorsese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Howard Korder - Writer #Tim Van Patten - Director Closing credits #Chris Place - Stunt Coordinator #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Julie A. Bloom - First Assistant Director (AD) #Jessica Pollini - Second AD #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #John Flavin - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Cristine Chambers - Executive Story Editor #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #David Yazbek - Original Music #Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - Recorded Songs #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Promotion Images Golden Days Promo 1.jpg Golden Days Promo 2.jpg Golden Days Promo 3.jpg Golden Days Promo 4.jpg Golden Days Promo 5.jpg Videos File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Inside the Episode 1 (HBO)|Inside the Episode - 5x01 "Golden Days for Boys and Girls" Reception Memorable Quotes References #[http://fikklefame.com/supporting-cast-of-golden-days-boardwalk-empire/ Fikkel Fame Supporting Cast of Golden Days Boardwalk Empire] External Links *"Golden Days for Boys and Girls" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 5 on Wikipedia *"Golden Days for Boys and Girls" on IMDb Category:Who plays nucky when he was a child and young man